The Shadow
by deathknight12
Summary: The Shadow begins his interrogation of Tusnade, in hopes of finding out what he wants to know.
1. Enter the Shadow

They walked down the path right next to each other; no noise was made not even by the shadow watching them. They stopped for a moment trying in vain to find the shadow following them.

"You can come out now," The first one said to a general region of trees.

Suddenly a figure appeared next to them as if he had been there the entire time. He wore a dark black cloak with a white wolf on the back around him, and wore a dark black hood that covered his face. He was reading a comic book and gave a small laugh and turned to face them.

"So how'd the mission go, I assume you have the nine-tails," He said sarcastically.

"What do you think? Do you see anyone else with us?" The taller one said angrily

"Kisame, calm down: We failed in capturing the nine-tails. He was being protected by one of the Sannin; we would have been killed if we tried to fight him." Itachi said calmly

"Really," The cloaked figure muttered to himself. He thought about it for a minute before laughing again. "Wow, the great Itachi who became an ANBU captain at age 13, and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist couldn't defeat one measly Sannin," he said holding his sides. There are two possible Sannin you could have faced "One's a creepy snake guy who lost his arms, and the other is well… to put it simply a freaking pervert, and you're telling me you couldn't beat one of them?" he asked as they resumed walking again.

"We faced the pervert, but he is very powerful. He would have killed us both if I hadn't used Amaterasu to get out alive," Itachi said

"Fine, I'll give you two the benefit of the doubt, but I don't think Pain or Madara will be very pleased with you two. You do know that the kid will probably train until he can beat you guys to death if you try and kidnap him again." the shadow said with a serious tone.

Silence followed after that conversation. Itachi and Kisame knew that he was right, although neither would admit it. Itachi looked at the Shadow with a small smile. He had to admit that he could be useful when he actually tried to do something, and he was a great ally to have. He was a born assassin, it was in his blood and from what Itachi had seen, and he was perfect at getting his target.

However, he didn't know his goals in life. He had come when he had run away from the Hidden Village of Mist. He didn't really consider himself part of Akatsuki, he stayed there, but only did the missions that he felt like doing, but no one ever got angry at him for it. He also had a tendency to be extremely sarcastic and critical about everyone except himself.

"We're almost back at the headquarters," Kisame stated as the building came into view.

"Good, maybe I can finally relax instead of having to watch over you two, and then learning that you guys fail at your missions," The Shadow muttered as they approached the entrance.

Kisame gave a look of disgust, while Itachi entered still wondering about the Shadow. He had known him for about 2 years, but he still didn't know his goals, or anything else about him for that matter. The Shadow had once darkly mentioned revenge on some certain people, and then after that the Kazekage plus his guards had been killed, but no one suspected him. They walked until they saw Konnan; she immediately knew the status of the mission and led them wordlessly to Pain.

Pain was asleep, but woke up when they arrived. He eyed each one of them and gave the Shadow a long stare. He focused his look back on Itachi, and Kisame.

"I assume you two failed." He said.

"Yes, we did, but there was a Sannin protecting him" Kisame said Pain thought about it for a moment. He sighed and looked at them again, but he didn't say anything. He gave them the motion to leave, but motioned the Shadow to stay.

"What do you need…? Pain-sama," the Shadow said sarcastically.

"I have a mission for you, one that deals with a certain someone that you might have an interest in," Pain said with a smile. He whispered the name into the Shadow's ear. The hood fell off of the Shadow's head to reveal a youthful face, with messy dirty blonde hair. A smile formed on his lips, and he left without a word.


	2. To Konoha we go

He walked towards his room with a smile on his face, he couldn't stop smiling, and he was too excited for the event he could be a part of. He opened the door to his room, to get his stuff, he wouldn't dare be late. He searched through the pile of Shonen Jumps books, to find a longsword, a blue guitar, a deck of cards, and of course an unopened bottle of Pepsi.

"I really got to clean up my room." He said to himself as he observed the mess that was his room. "Ah, I'll just do it later." He thought as he sheathed his sword on the back of the guitar. He strapped the guitar to his back, picked up a random Shonen Jump, and Pepsi, and then left.

The Shadow walked down the road leading up to Konoha. It had taken him 3 hours to get there.

"Can't believe that I got lost 4 times." He yelled to himself "I should probably bring a map with me next time… Or not read Jump while walking, either way I need to focus more." He muttered to himself as he walked towards the gate.

He looked at up at Konoha. They were still in the rebuilding process, but it did look more like it used to. He strode to the gate where there were two guards. He smiled as they turned their attention on him.

"Who are you, and wha-," One of the guards was saying

"What just happened," The other one said.

Suddenly both fell on the ground out cold. The Shadow was already on the other side walking at his original speed. He continued on until he reached the village. He stared upwards for a brief moment before walking to an inn. He checked himself a room, put his stuff in it, and left to see the city.

He was perched on a roof surveying the landscape.

"This place is perfect to get away with an interrogation of someone important," He muttered to himself. He knew it wasn't why Pain had sent him here, but he really didn't care what Akatsuki wanted. "I fight for myself and only for myself," He thought to himself.

He got down and began walking towards the Hokage's office. On the way he bumped into a kid.

"Oy, oy watch where you're going." Naruto told him, but his advice fell on deaf ears, as the Shadow kept walking towards the office. "Hey, did you hear me? I told you to watch where you're going," He said as he grabbed the Shadow's shoulder.

Immediately the Shadow turned around and glared at Naruto. Naruto backed off a little. There was something in his eyes that just made Naruto a little scared.

"I really don't care what weaklings like you have to say to me." The Shadow said angrily, "Besides I have places to be." He said as continued walking towards to the Hokage

Naruto was really angry no, it was one thing to be ignored, but to be called a weakling by some random guy was another issue. He ran up in front of the Shadow to block his path, but the Shadow was gone.

"What the? He was right in front of me." Naruto muttered to himself. He saw him on the steps of the Hokage's building. "Oy, you can't go there," Naruto yelled after the Shadow as he ran towards him. The Shadow entered and began walking towards the Hokage's office. He heard Naruto's footsteps behind him and turned around. Naruto ran to him angrily, but before he could do anything the Shadow punched him hard in the gut to knock Naruto out.

"I thought I said I don't care for weaklings," He told Naruto, as he made sure no one was around to see him.

He walked towards the office and put his hand on the door.

"Tracker on!" He said softly. A small bit of chakra went from his hands and under the door. It came back with a green signal, to show that his target was there. He smiled as he absorbed it back into him. He took a small breath and kicked the doors open. Tsunade looked up at him with surprise, but was quick to conceal it.

"Hello there Hokage-sama, you and I have a little talking to do!" The Shadow said with glee. He closed the doors and sat down to a confused Tsunade.

.


	3. Intell gathering

"You and I have a little talking to do!" he repeated with the exact same tone.

"I know what you said" Tsunade said. She had recovered from the initial confusion and was more annoyed with this kid. Who was he to come break down the door and demand something from an extremely powerful person like her? More importantly where the hell was the security, or the legion of guards that was supposed to protect her from idiots like him?

"Well, you were just staring at me, so I figured that you hadn't heard me, or that you were trying to ignore me" the Shadow said

They stared at each other for a bit longer when Tsunade decided to make her move. She grabbed her chair and threw it at the Shadow with lightning speed. He drew his longsword and with an effortless slash, sliced it in half. During the slash Tsunade rushed up, grabbed him, and slammed him into the wall.

"Damn it," he muttered angrily as he tried to move, but couldn't.

"Now, you're either going to tell me who sent you and why, or get the hell out of here before you killed," Tsunade said coldly

"You really aren't in a position to threaten me right now," the Shadow said calmly

"What world do you come from, where the guy slammed against the wall is winning" she said sarcastically.

"It's not that," he said as he suddenly began melting into a shadow. She let go instinctively and felt the point of cold steel on her neck. She turned around slowly and saw the shadow going back to the real Shadow.

"That's what I mean," he said with a smile on his face. "I didn't want this interview to be done with a sword being pointed at your neck, I prefer the more civil ways of interrogating someone," he told her.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions," She said calmly.

He motioned her to sit back down, she did son calmly. His sword followed her as she sat down, he moved forward to make sure that he could easily stab her neck if she made a sudden move. It was a few tense moments before he resumed his interrogation.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions about that war you were in a while back," He said calmly. "During that war, did you ever encounter two assassins during it?" he asked her

"I might have, but you're going to have to be more specific than that. I mean what's the difference between a ninja and an assassin?" she asked

"The difference being, that they preferred to attack from the shadows, instead of fighting in the open like most ninjas like to do," He said sarcastically

"I think I know who you're talking about," she said as she dawned on who he was asking her about. "Were they married, wore dark cloaks, no headbands on them, and struck from the shadows and then quickly retreating back?" She asked him

"Yeah those are the ones," He said as his eyes lit up. "Now do you know what happened to them after that war?" He asked more to himself than her, "They had two kids, my stupid, red-haired brother, and more importantly, the devilishly handsome, charming, and best killer around, me." He said with a big smile on his face.

"So you're the son of those two," she said ignoring his last few comments. "So tell me why are you asking me these?

"In good time," he told her, "Now moving along the timeline, about 16 years ago, my parents were killed by some kages, and some elite ninja. My brother and I were saved by two Akatsuki members, who God bless their dead souls, took us to live with them, where I grew up and swore revenge on those who did it." He said

"So what do I have to do with it?" she asked

"Well I had heard that you had something to do with it, or at least knew what the plan was." He said hopefully

"I'm sorry kid, but you'll have to take your quest of revenge to someone else who knows, because I've never heard of a plan like that, and get that blade away from my neck." She told him

"Really now, "he said quietly, his longsword faltered slightly before returning it to its position. "No, you're lying to me. You knew about that plan, now tell me, who else besides the kages were involved in it, tell me now," he said,

She noticed that his rage was beginning to increase, if she didn't act fast, he would most likely kill her and go somewhere else. She knew something about that plan, seeing that she was originally part of it, before abandoning it and going with Shizune to travel and gamble. It would be better to tell the truth, after all it's better than keeping it repressed

"All right, I'll tell you," she said calmly

He smiled, but kept the sword at her neck.

"Lie to me, and I will come back and kill you," he said with a growing smile

She spent the next few minutes telling him who was part of that secret plan. He gave a frown, when he heard those names.

"Well most of them have already been killed by my brother, or me, so I guess that leaves the kages," he told her. "So barring the kazekage who's already dead, that leaves the mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage, really you think there'd be more than 11 people who tried to kill my parents. I guess it makes life easier for me, and then I can focus on whatever else I feel like. Thank you for your time Ms. Hokage, maybe when we meet, we won't be so hostile to each other." he said as he bowed before leaving.

As he left Tsunade felt some chakra leaving the room, she figured that was why no one ever came into her office to see what was wrong.

"**That's some powerful ****Genjutsu," she muttered to herself. "He might actually go on with his revenge, I feel sorry for the kages who will face him," she said to herself.** **The Shadow walked out of the building and began to walk to the inn he was staying at to get his stuff back. He went to his room, got his stuff and left the building. He left the village, and began heading off to the Hidden Village of the Mist. However he would first have to get rid of three ninja who were following him first. He led them to the forest and stopped.** "**If you could be like a normal ninja, and come out and face me, it will make things so much quicker, he said with a smile. He sat and waited. **


End file.
